


Fade to Black

by GodSendConspirator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Heavy Metal, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's a punk rocker. Kuvira is heavy metal. Watch as the two indomitable forces of rock collide in a beautiful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I wrote to clear my mind so I can keep writing my main series. Check it out if you liked this, it's called "Once More 'Round The Sun."

Rolling bass lines and thunderous drums rattled the dimly lit club. Growled vocals soared over the tumultuous music before fading to oblivion, only to revive itself with a blisteringly fast guitar solo. 

Eight minutes. That's how long it took the band on the stage to finish one song. Korra rolled her eyes. She was so fed up with these metal bands, taking punk rock and corrupting it with metal. They were calling it thrash. This band had to be one of the worst bands she had seen yet. They called themselves Metal Clan. Honestly, one of the stupidest names they could have ever conceived.

Korra could respect their speed, however. She could also respect how hot their lead singer was. She looked to be about the same height as Korra, just as built. And the set of pipes she had on her was kind of astounding. Her fingers moved across the Explorer strapped to her back with a grace that Korra had never seen first hand.

This was the first time that Korra had ever seen the group in the Republic. Republic was a melting pot of a club, always allowing different ethnicities and genres into the club, though it was primarily a punk club. This band was the first thrash group to play here though. Korra and her band had been playing at the Republic for the past two years, trying to land a record deal with their straightforward and violent punk rock.

The front woman of that band had just finished their rehearsal. The club never opened before ten, but bands were welcome to come to practice. As her band was taking their equipment off stage, Korra went to say hello.

"You're pretty good."

The hot fucking babe raised an eyebrow. Korra found this incredibly attractive, "Thank you."

"I'm Korra."

"I know. I've been coming here for a year now. I love your band. My name is Kuvira."

Korra was pleasantly surprised, "Thanks. How did I never notice you in the crowd?"

"Probably because you're usually getting into a fight."

Korra blushed. This was an entirely truthful fact. Korra had been threatened to be thrown out by the clubs owner, an old blues man named Tenzin, many times before. Korra had known Tenzin since she was a child though, so his threats were usually empty.

Korra acted sheepishly, "So how long have you been playing?"

"A little more than a year."

"Cool." Korra said, she was blowing this. She had to find something to talk about with this girl. She was driving Korra crazy. She noticed one of the tattoos on Kuvira's arm.

"You like The Clash?" she asked. 

Kuvira looked at her arm, 'Oh yeah. They're one of my favorites."

"Mine too!" Korra said, 'I love London Calling. Do you listen to alot of punk?"

"Yeah!" Kuvira said, "Alot of metal too. Do you like metal?"

Korra blanched slightly, "Ummm, not really." Kuvira's face dropped and Korra tried to pick up the pieces, "To be fair though, I haven't listened to alot of metal."

Kuvira smiled, "Well maybe I can show you some."

"Uhh, sure! Definetely."

"Ok. How about tonight?"

"Totally. Tonight sounds great."

"Cool. I'll see you here at ten then."

Kuvira smiled and sauntered away. Korra stood dumb founded until her two band mates clapped her on the back.

"Who's the lady friend?" her guitarist Mako asked.

"She looks scary," the drummer Bolin commented. 

"She is. Scary hot." 

Korra quickly realized what she had said and, before the brothers could snicker at her, shoved them on stage to practice. 

~~~

Ten finally rolled around and Korra was waiting for Kuvira at the entrance to the Republic. Neither of them were performing, so they didn't stick around. Kuvira instead led Korra to her apartment,a few blocks from the club.

The inside of Kuvira's apartment spoke of a woman accustomed to luxury, but decided to live poorly. Stacks of cassettes and records lined walls. A single couch, once pristine and expensive, now shabby, sat against a wall. Sparse furnishing, but an earthy and homey type of place. Korra liked this place.

"Do you want a drink?" Kuvira called.

"Sure," Korra said. Kuvira went to the kitchen and came back with a six pack of beer while Korra took a seat on the couch. She noticed stacks of weights and towels on the floor. 

"You lift?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I like to keep in shape. Looks like you do too," Kuvira said, raising an eyebrow and squeezing Korra's bicep.

'Well, you know, I don't like to brag, but I bench one fifty easy."

"I bench one seventy."

"Well, maybe we can put that to the test later."

The competitive stare off between the two lasted for a few seconds. Korra broke away first, leaving Kuvira unsatisfied, wanting more, exactly how Korra wanted her.

"You said you'd show me some metal?" she asked

"Oh yeah. Here," she said, handing Korra her beer. She moved over to her tape player and picked the top cassette from the pile. She slipped it in and pressed play. She sat back down next to Korra and pressed her fingers to her lips. 

Korra was at first confused. She thought metal was fast and heavy. The acoustic guitar coming from the stereo seemed out of place. Suddenly, the music deepened dramatically, surrounding them with a wall of sound. The heavy barrier of metal lasted no longer than the acoustic however, as a blistering guitar broke through the wall of sound, giving way to rough yelled vocals. 

The music was so loud that Korra had to nearly yell, "Who is this?"

"They're called Metallica. The album is called Master of Puppets, the song is Battery."

"This is pretty good."

"Wait for the solo."

As soon as the solo started Kuvira's head dipped and thrashed back and forth violently. Korra was taken aback. Headbanging was an entirely new concept to her. Kuvira's long black hair whipped back and forth furiously in time with the music. Korra followed her lead and soon the two stomped through the apartment, headbanging and drinking. 

For the entire length of the album they barely spoke. They only drank and thrashed. 

As the final notes of Orion came to their miraculous ending, Korra and Kuvira fell into each other, laying on the floor, exhausted and buzzed. The next song played and they laughed and lay shoulder to shoulder, not bothering to speak. 

Somehow, Korra's fingers found Kuvira's. Their fingers fit like they were made for each other, clasping and not releasing their hold. As the song became heavier, Kuvira rolled herself on top of Korra. Her hair was wild, obscuring her beautiful face. Korra moved it out of the way. She noticed that Kuvira had a mole under her left eye. 

Kuvira fell forward onto Korra, her hot breath sending shivers down Korra's spine as it touched her neck. Kuvira slowly brought her mouth to meet Korra's, engaging her in a passionate, yet violent kiss. 

Their lips remained locked until the song ended. Korra broke the kiss, "Kuvira?"

"Yes?"

"The music stopped."

Kuvira jumped off Korra, "Oh shit sorry. I'll put something else on." 

As Kuvira fumbled through tapes, Korra mosied on over, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's waist. 

"How about you take something off instead?"

 


End file.
